Hermione's Capture
by kat-mulder
Summary: Hermione is captured by Death Eaters during the summer after her sixth year. Trigger warnings. Strong language. Graphic abuse, torture and rape.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn was approaching as Hermione could see the sky getting a bit lighter from her vantage point's window. She lifted her head from the cold stone floor. Instinctively, she put her hand on her engorged stomach, feeling hard kicks from her unborn child. She thought about her current situation and felt little hope.

She was in a small stone room. It was 2 meters long by 2 meters deep and 3 meters tall. It had a thick wooden door with no latch or handle on the inside on one wall. A small slit of a window was on the opposite wall, high up at the very top of the wall. There was no bed and a bucket served as her bathroom. She was filthy, between the blood, dirt, sweat, tears, spit, semen, urine and excrement that covered her body. She thought back to the last time she was able to bathe herself. It was the night before her birthday. She lost track of the time she had been in this room. Based on the size of her belly and the movements of her unborn baby, she estimated at least seven months maybe eight months pregnant.

She could hear movement outside her room. She stood up and moved as fast as possible to the far wall. The door opened. Draco Malfoy and his father, Lucius Malfoy walked into the small room. In order to get food and water, she had to obey these two men and anyone else that they brought in.

"Please, sir. May I please get something to eat and drink? May I please be allowed to clean up?" She paused. "I will do what you want. I will do whatever you want." She looked from one man to the other, trying to figure out which one may give in. "I will be more desirable if I'm clean for you."

Lucius frowned. "You are not desirable either way, Mudblood. Draco, you can have her tonight. Her sight and smell offends me." He then turned and left the room. Draco took a step forward.

"Mudblood, get on your knees." Hermione slowly got on her knees and hung her head, her once long bushy hair, sheared off short and uneven. He raised his wand at her and she flinched. " _Scourgify_." Soup bubbles filled her mouth. She coughed and gagged on it. "Finite." She dared to look up at Draco. "That's a bit better. Unfortunately, we do need to make you look presentable for tomorrow. A house-elf will clean you up properly and then you will be dressed and then you may eat and drink."

"What happens tomorrow?" Draco looked at her with a smirk.

"Wedding day. We have to make this arrangement permanent. Of course, you will marry another Death Eater who doesn't mind getting himself dirty with a Mudblood. The creature inside will have to be deposed of, of course."

As much as she didn't want to raise a child imprisoned and against her will, it was her baby. "You are going to kill my … baby?" She cried.

He slapped her. "Enough. Do you want to eat or not? If you do, you will come with me now and we will try to make you look presentable." She wiped blood from her chin. She rose and followed him. What choice did she have? She had been beaten, starved, raped, tortured and humiliated by several Death Eaters.

"Who are you forcing me to marry?" Draco smiled.

"And ruin the surprise? I will give you a hint. You know him. And you will think your time spent at Malfoy Manor to be summer camp compared to where you will be going next."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione found herself in a luxurious bathroom with a huge bathtub that was filled with hot soapy water and she found herself staring at a house-elf.

"Miss, I am called Dinky. Master Draco told me to clean you up and then you will get dressed and eat supper." Hermione stepped forward and let Dinky strip her and she stepped into the hot water. She gasped. Every bruise, scrap and tear burned fresh in the heat of the soapy water. After a minute, the pain started to ease away. "There must be Essence of Dittany in here," she murmured to herself.

"Thank you Dinky. This is very nice." Dinky scrubbed her back. She washed her face and hair. Every inch of Hermione was scrubbed clean. Every hair from her shoulders down was removed. Her toenail and fingernails were trimmed, polished and painted. Dinky snapped her fingers and her hair was back, but it was sleek and glossy, and down to the middle of her back.

Hermione stepped out of her bath and Dinky helped her into an elegant silk and velvet cream colored bathrobe. The house-elf took her to a wardrobe where she found even more elegant robes of silk, velvet, satin, and fur. She picked the simplest robe of velvet. It was midnight blue and large enough to contain her thin body with the massive belly she had. She turned to Dinky, hoping it was time to eat something. She thought back. Had it been 2 days since her last meal? If meal was the right word; it contained of 2 pieces of stale, moldy bread and butter with half a glass of red wine. She didn't want to drink the wine, but it was this or nothing. She believed the wine was laced with something or maybe it was because she had hardly any food in her system, but she felt instantly sleepy.

Dinky led her to a simple room with a table and a plate piled high with food. Hermione looked at the food and her mouth watered. She tried to slow herself down, reminding herself to chew at least 20 times before swallowing. She took in grateful swallows of water, juice and milk. When she ate and drank her fill, Dinky snapped her fingers and the table was clean.

"Thank you Dinky. What happens now?" Dinky smiled.

"Miss, you sleep. Come, come. I will show you to your bed." Hermione followed the house-elf into a small but gorgeous bedroom. There was a four-poster bed in the center with emerald green covers. "You will not be able to escape from this room. I would sleep now miss. I will be here to collect you in the morning."

"Dinky, do you know who my … groom will be?" She kept her voice from showing the fear she had.

"Dinky cannot say. Master Draco has forbidden it! I must go now and iron my hands."

"No. Please. You do not need to harm yourself. You followed Mal… Master Draco's orders." She placed a hand on the shaking house-elf.

"Miss. You are very kind. Even in this house, you are above me in status and you still are kind, like an equal. Good night, miss. I will never forget you." And a snap of her fingers, she was gone, the door closed and the lanterns blew out.

The moon was the only light in the room. She thought for a moment on whether she wanted to cover the windows or not. She decided to keep them open. After her dark long-term imprisonment, she liked the idea of seeing the stars. What would tomorrow bring? She tried to think of who she knew that was a Death Eater. Every person she came up with, she shuddered. Maybe it was best to not think about it. She slipped into bed and after a minute fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning mirrored her mood. It was rainy and the clouds threatened to storm. She was lying flat on her back on a table. Invisible bonds held her in place. She was naked from the waist down with a small towel covering her. A Healer was examining her. Draco was standing nearby Hermione's head.

"We are on a time schedule. She needs to presentable to her groom and that," indicating her pregnant belly, "still needs to be taken care of. I hear you are the best. And there is more money for your silence."

"I wish you had come to me sooner." Draco looked at her sternly. "It can be done, but she may not be able to have children if you make me rush this. And what do you want me to do with the child?"

"As much as it disgusts me, that child is a half-blood and deserves better than the Mudblood mother. If the baby survives this procedure, it will be placed in a Death Eater family and raised to serve the Dark Lord. Begin."

The Healer performed a series of complicated spells to remove the baby from Hermione. Thirty minutes later, Hermione was no longer pregnant and her stomach was returned to the flat stomach it had been. There was no sound from the blankets. Hermione didn't know if she would have rather her baby survive or not. She stifled a cry. The Healer handed her 4 potions to drink. And it was done. Dinky was taking her away to get cleaned up and dressed in her Wedding Gown.

The last thing the Healer did before leaving was grab the bundle of bloody blankets. "I will take this off your hands."

"That would be good. Here are some more Galleons for your extra trouble." Draco said. With a pop, she disappeared.

Once the Healer was away from the Malfoy Manor, she disabled the Silencing Charm she had placed on the baby.

"Let's get you cleaned up and find you a place to live. I just wish I could save your mama too."


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss, it's time. You need to come now." Dinky stood near the door. "You look beautiful. Like a proper bride on her wedding day."

"Thank you, Dinky. I don't feel very good. But let's get this over with." She didn't want to look down and see the dress. She didn't want to ruin the image of her wedding day… But it is her wedding day and she didn't even know who she was marrying! Dinky punished herself every time she asked. Malfoy wasn't going to say anything. The baby had died. He didn't say anything then and there was a possibility that baby was his. She shuddered to think if the baby would have survived. Maybe it was a blessing.

Her veil was placed over her face and she picked up her bouquet of flowers. They were Day Lilies. Lilies. Lily. She thought of her friend, Harry Potter and his mother, Lily. She knew he wouldn't be in the audience. But she wondered where he was, along with Ron Weasley, her other best friend. Ron had been the closest person to someone she thought she might marry someday. But that was long gone. All three of them had been running when she was hit with a Jinx and fell down hard. She knew from overhearing conversations that the boys escaped.

The wedding was being held in the garden courtyard of Malfoy Manor. Thousands of lights hung over the garden and petals of various flowers floated softly down like flakes of snow. It was beautiful. And if the circumstances had been different, she could enjoy the scene. But as her eyes scanned the area, she saw who was standing at the groom spot and her heart stopped.

It was Nott. Theodore Nott, a Slytherin boy that had been in the same year as her. He was tall, thin and not really muscular. In school, he was friends with Malfoy, but didn't hang out with him. He stayed mostly by himself, but she remembered in sixth year Potions, he laughed at her being Muggle-born. He was clever and had decent marks. She could only hope he was a decent person hiding as a Death Eater. That hope helped her down the aisle.

She saw several people she recognized in attendance. The guests were either former classmates in her year or the years above and below, their parents, and one former professor. Snape was sitting alone on the bride's side. He was the only one on that side. She figured either he wished to sit alone, or that no one bothered to correct him. He was the only one in attendance that she wondered his true allegiance.

She knew that if she refused to say "I do" that she would be either put under the Imperius Curse or tortured until she gave in. Either way, she was marrying him. She wasn't paying attention. No one was talking. She looked at the Official.

"I do?" She didn't mean to make it sound like a question. But she wasn't sure if it was time to say that or not. She looked at the man standing across from her. He looked her up and down. She swallowed hard.

"I would like to be the first to introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Theodore Nott!" The Official shouted with real glee. He had no idea I was forced, that this wasn't my desire. But I couldn't say anything.

"Are we going to a reception?" she asked as he led me away from the garden, roughly.

"No. We are going home and getting you out of that dress." She looked at him, trying to keep from getting sick.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm not packed," she started, trying to stall. "I didn't know … our … plans." He stopped and pulled her in closer to him. He wanted to kiss her. She had held still when it was the ceremony; fearful of his reaction, but now she could feel herself pulling away.

"Now you are mine. My wife. And I am going to kiss you. You will not fight me. Or I will break you." He kissed her. It was a short peck. Her eyebrow rose up. His response, "More later. But first, we need to get you out of that ridiculous dress."

He pulled her into a rough embrace and with Side-Along Apparation, landed at the gate of Nott Manor. "Welcome home."

The Nott Manor was elegant. Marble and granite adorned the entire house and courtyard. There were many beautiful flowers blooming in a large garden. There was a fountain in the middle of the courtyard. The statue was a boy in wizarding robes holding a wand in which water flowed out of it and down on a girl, who sat underneath a conjured umbrella. It glowed with silver light. Hermione stared at it.

"This is beautiful. I didn't know you lived here."

"Correction, we live here. This was my mother's before she married my father. We haven't been here since her death. Father will not let a Mudblood in his house. So this is ours now. Come. I will show you our new home." She followed him, one step behind as she had learned at her brief stay in Malfoy Manor.

He showed her several rooms, including a study, a library, a ball room, dining room, kitchen, several guest room and bathrooms, a potions lab, and still she hadn't seen where she was going to be staying. He stopped in front of huge French doors.

"This is the master suite. The best for last." He opened the doors. She gasped. There was an enormous four-poster bed with covers in a silver and grey. The vast windows overlooked the garden and the windows were open. The scent of thousands of flowers filled the room. There was a door to a balcony to the right and the balcony extended to two walls. A door to the left was open to a huge master bathroom. It contained double sink vanity, large mirrors, and a big tub that was a small swimming pool in disguise, a shower, a private toilet and a walk in closet. The closet was filled with beautiful robes and dresses and shoes and accessories to match. The walls were a cream color and the towels were a soft blue.

"I expected green and silver for everything," she said.

"I may be Slytherin to the core, but it doesn't mean I have to live with those two colors forever. Do you like it? I hope you can be happy with me. You must of course obey me and we won't have any troubles." She didn't like the sound of 'obey' or 'troubles,' but she didn't have much choice.

"It is beautiful. Where did you want me to … stay, sir?" She stood in the vast room, still in her wedding gown.

"This is _our_ room, Hermione. And call me Theodore. We are after all married. Now we must get you out of that dress!" He took a step towards her. She took a small step back as he raised his wand. The windows closed and the curtains were drawn.

"That's better. Now did they spell this on you or is there a trick to get it off in one piece?"

"The zipper is on the side," she whispered. "Can I ask a favor?"

"You can ask. I will decide if I will grant it to you." She sighed.

"You might need to give me something … to perform … I'm … not … won't … be … able … to … to … I … cannot … do … this … without … help." She was hyperventilating with fear. She didn't want to be forced to do anything anymore. "Maybe a love potion or something like that?"


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't have anything like that on hand. I can spell Imperio on you. Make you do anything I want. But I admit it gets tiring. Hold that thought, dear. I will see what I can come up with. Go ahead and get out of that dress, freshen up and sit on the bed. I won't be gone long."

She went to the bathroom and wiggled out of the satin and lace that was her wedding dress. She found a beautiful robe and she put it on. Splashing cold water on her face, she went into the bedroom and sat on the bed. Maybe he would let her forget it all afterwards?

A knock on the door and she found her voice. "Come in."

The person, who walked through the door, was not one she expected, her old Potions Professor, Severus Snape.

"Professor, I did not know you were coming. I'm sorry. Excuse me, I am not properly dressed." He sneered.

"Your husband contacted with a request, a request of a love potion or something like that? As this is your wedding day, I guess correctly that this union was not your consent?" She nodded, not trusting to speak out loud. "Do you wish to love your husband or simply survive the next step to your … union, consummation?" She blushed deeply as her former professor asked this question.

"I do not love him. I am not attracted to him. I am being forced to be his wife, to obey his orders, but I cannot be turned on by him. I'm afraid I will remain … unaroused. I am hoping for something to help or trick my body into responding … to him." She took a chance and looked up at the man. "Is there anything you can give me to help?"

"I have some love potions, but they are not lasting and I feel it is unfair to you or him to use them. Plus there are side effects to long term use. I have a unique potion that will allow for immediate arousal of the body. You mind will remain your own. You might want to hone in on your acting skills. In order for this marriage to be official, there must be consummation within 24 hours after the wedding. As time is the essence, I would suggest taking this now." He handed her a red potion. She downed it without question. It faintly tasted of strawberry wine past its prime. Effects were almost immediate. She blushed again.

"I will take my leave. I will brew you some more. Take this after." He handed her another potion, violet in color. "It's a mild pain reliever and sedative. I will see myself out." And with a swish of his black billowing robes, he turned and left.

Theodore quickly entered the bedroom and closed the door. He moved quickly to her side. "Did he give you something to help?" She blushed and nodded.

"I wasn't expecting to have him barge in here though. We better get this over with before the effects wear off." With urgent need, he stood before her naked, clearly aroused. He pulled her robe off and they both stood there for a moment taking in their naked bodies.

"I'm going to fuck you until I come. I will not take time to help you. You either do it during or none at all. I don't care."

He slapped her hard in the face, sending her on the bed, on her side. He was on top of her, pinned her in an awkward position where she couldn't move her body. She could feel his hard penis trying to find her vagina opening. He found her ass instead. She cried, and tried to get him to move as he roughly pushed his way into her anus.

"That's my … BUM," she screamed as he pushed fully into her ass, thrusting deep inside. He stopped thrusting but didn't pull out.

"I like it. It's so tight. I'm going to fuck you here first. Break you in a bit." He pulled out until just the head was in and then thrust in fully. He turned her so her bum was high in the air and her head pressed into the covers. He roughly rubbed her wet pussy with his hands and took the moisture to her sore anus. He pulled out and spit in the gaping hole. She thought he was done. This was just the beginning. "You. Will. Make. No. Noise. Except. Moans. Of. Pleasure. Or. My. Name." He said, emphasizing each word with a rough thrust in the ass. Tears ran down her face. The potion had turned her body on, but her mind was screaming. She was in so much pain. He was well endowed and enjoyed rough sex.

"Yes, Theodore. I understand," she gasped out. He held still long enough to spread more juices to her already sore and bleeding ass.

"You are so wet for me. You like this. I would have never guessed you liked it rough." She bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"Please come for me. I want to know I please you." She said it in the most convincing manner. She really did want him to finish, so she was done, but her body, thanks to the potion, also needed a release. She moved her hips back to meet his thrusts.

"Oh I like that. You want more, baby. I will give you more." He shoved 3 fingers into her wet pussy at the same time he thrust and she felt a moan escape. He almost lost it with that true moan. He pulled out of her ass roughly. She felt him grab her hair at the base of her head and she was twisted around and his penis was in her face.

"Clean me off. I want to fuck your mouth." Her mouth was too small to hold him fully. "Hold your breath." He shoved it in deep into her throat. Her eyes bulged as she couldn't breathe. His hand never releasing his grip on her hair, he thrust deeply in and out of her mouth. She got quick breaths between thrusts, her eyes watering, her throat burning and her jaw hurt. But the moisture between her legs increased. It ran down her legs, and you could smell it. It was a sweet smell. And just like that, he pulled his penis out of her mouth and she greedily took in gulps of air.

"I'm going to fuck your sweet pussy now. Lay down on your back. I want to look you in the eye when I come. You will make me a son. You will make me proud." She lay on her back, panting slightly. Her ass sung as the juices from her pussy ran down her crack. He grabbed her legs and pulled her to edge of the bed, and parted her legs. He thrust deeply into her vagina and it was quicker than her ass or even her mouth as the pussy remained wet. The walls protested to the invasion and she gasped at the sudden thrust. He never slowed down. She started listing Potion ingredients to various Potions, listed stars in the sky and still he kept going. She was starting to run out of ideas to keep her mind busy when she opened her eyes. He was inches from her face, looking at her.

"Keep your eyes open. I'm going to come and you will look at me when I do." The thrusting increased speed. She found herself chaffing from the friction. She decided to send out a small moan again; this time it was deliberate. It sent him over the edge. She felt him pulsing and knew he had come.

"Thank you. That was satisfactory for the first time. Tomorrow will be better. It will be this way until you provide me a suitable heir. Now go clean yourself up and be down for dinner. Wear something nice. We will have important guests." He left to use another bathroom nearby.


	7. Chapter 7

Her legs were shaky, but she managed to get to the bathroom. She took the potion without another thought and the pain and tenderness disappeared almost immediately. Also she noticed she wasn't aroused anymore. She took a long, hot shower, trying to clean the feelings away too.

After a while, she knew she had to get out and get dressed. She stepped out, and found a pink dress that was elegant but simple and found matching shoes. She didn't have a wand anymore to dry her hair so she used towels and a brush and made the best of it. And she headed off to the dining room.

The important guests turned out to be the guests from the wedding and one other, Lord Voldemort himself. He sat at the head of the table.

"Please join us, Mrs. Nott. This gathering is for you, after all." He held out a hand to his right and she sat down. Theodore was directly across from her. Next to him were his father and the Malfoys. Next to her, were Severus Snape and the Lestranges. Several other Death Eaters were farther down the table.

"We gathered today for your wedding. Although, I must say, we find it odd he chose you. But nonetheless, we need to make sure you are his alone. I will be placing on you some special spells that will ensure that no one but your husband, unless he requests it, can touch you. And to ensure many future followers, you will take a fertility potion, made by Severus, and will be on a watched schedule for consummation. I would say daily until the first one is born and then weekly until 5 magical children are born. One must be a son, or you will continue until you produce a magical son. Also you will take my Mark, to prove your loyalty to your husband and myself of course. After all, you were too close to Harry Potter and Dumbledore. This mark will be different than the one I use to my loyal Death Eaters. It will slowly convert you to me. You will belong to us soon." The first spell hit her and then all was black.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione woke up in a dimly lit room. She feared to move as she felt the weight of an arm across her chest. From the regular rhythm of his breathing, she could determine her husband was sleeping. She had passed out in front of You-Know-Who. She really wanted to look at her left forearm; she was worried it would be marked. Her husband started to stir. She moved slightly to indicate she was awake. He pulled her closer into his body, his erection hard against her hip.

"Good morning, wife. How did you sleep?" Hermione moved to look at Nott's eyes. Her body pushed against his slightly.

"I wouldn't call being knocked out, exactly sleeping, _dear_ …"She stressed the last word. "What did you do to me?" There was panic in her voice.

"I was hoping for less talk and more action." He pressed her into a tight embrace. "You will learn to not resist me," he whispered as she tried to wriggle free.

"Please. I'm not ready for you." And in her head, she added, I will never be.

A small voice sounded in her head. It was almost a white noise buzz; it was so soft.

 _'_ _Rub up against him.'_ And as almost as soon as the voice sounded, she felt compelled to do so. A sinking feeling filled her stomach.

"What did you do to me?" She asked while awkwardly pressing her body against his.

"Nothing," he said. "You are just finally realizing I am your husband and you want me. It will make it easier when I don't have to call Snape every time I plan to fuck you. He's a busy man and I intend to impregnate you immediately. This reminds me, you have to take your potion." He got up and left the bedroom, leaving Hermione free to finally look at her arm.

Fiery red and angry, was the Dark Mark emblazed on her left forearm. In the middle, she could see the red was darker, almost a black color. She burst out sobbing.

At that moment, the doors swung open to reveal Severus Snape in his billowing black robes with Nott on his heels. Hermione pulled up the covers of the bed to her chin, as a blush ran across her face.

"Professor Snape, I didn't expect a visit so soon," she said.

"Your husband is eager to fulfill the Dark Lord's orders. I'm here to give you your potion." She looked at the pale yellow potion and raised an eyebrow.

"But sir, that isn't –"

"That is the potion you must drink Mrs. Nott," Snape interrupted.

She didn't question him again, out loud. She knew that she was not drinking a fertility potion; they are not this color. Either he had made a mistake, unlikely, or he purposely gave her another potion.

 _'_ _Drink it.'_ The voice in her head said. Again, she felt like she couldn't resist. Her arms moved forward to take the potion from Snape.

At that moment, their fingertips brushed each other, and she screamed in pain. It was like a while hot poker had touched her hand and she let go of the potion. Snape's nimble fingers caught the potion before it fell or spilled a drop. Her hurt, wide eyes look at her fingers then back at the potion.

"It's not the potion that burned you. You cannot touch another man. No man except your husband. You have been magical bound to him." She still looked scared.

"Hurry up. I haven't got all day. Drink it all, Mrs. _Nott_." He sneered. That voice again called to her.

 _'_ _Drink it.'_ She took the potion from Snape without touching him. She drank it quickly. Immediately, something happened. She felt hot and wet between her legs and her nipples contracted. A dull ache started deep in her vagina and it was growing stronger.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'd let you stockpile the potion up, but it's useless if not consumed an hour after brewing," Snape told Nott. And with that, he turned and swept out of the room, leaving the Notts alone.

"Good. He's gone. I was afraid he had to watch. I don't want him to see you that way. He's jealous of me."

"Why would he be jealous of you?"

"I'm the only one that gets to fuck you. He hears the details at the meetings. In fact, let's fill a report up. I'm feeling inspired. Let's try something new." She felt conflicted. The potion had her all hot and bothered and she wanted relief, but on the other hand, she'd rather take care of herself than have this man anywhere near her. And as she only recalled one sexual encounter with Nott, she was sure anything that they did would be new. The last time wasn't pleasant at all. She felt ashamed that she had been turned on. She blamed the potion.

"Now some of the Death Eaters with lesser wives don't mind sharing with others, but I want you all to myself. I'm going to ask to keep you to myself. And once you produce an heir, they won't even question it. Unless you only give me girls. Then I don't care what the others do to you." He smiled. She didn't react outwardly, but her heart did skip a beat.

He pulled her roughly from the bed and smiled when he noticed the damp spot on the sheets. He forced her to her knees.

"Open your mouth. No biting. Suck hard. Keep your eyes open and looking at me. I'm going to fuck you hard in the mouth. When I come, you will not spit or swallow until I tell you. You will hold it in your mouth. Understand."

She nodded, not trusting her voice and fearing to open her mouth. He dressed quickly and she saw him fully erect. He was gifted, almost too much, like he spelled himself bigger. But she had only seen a few before and decided she couldn't judge very well.

"Open," he repeated. At the same time, she heard the voice in her head say the same thing. It was still whisper, but it was very commanding. She couldn't disobey. Her mouth opened.

He was gentle at first, easing his penis into her open mouth. Her eyes strained to keep open as he hit the back of her throat and kept going. Her eyes grew wide as he pushed her lips farther up his shaft, using his hand to guide her. When his full penis was inserted, and her lips were touching the base, he did a test thrust. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

She couldn't breathe and hoped he would move soon so she could steal a breath or two. But he wasn't moving. She reached her hands up to move him away, and in mid-way, she thought differently. What if she tried to help him? Maybe this would end quicker?


End file.
